That's My Prince
by Madame Declin du jour
Summary: Bella is from Aberaeron, a very small town. She wants to escape and when a room is advertised in the paper, she finds herself moving to Barnes, the same town that the object of her obsession, superstar Edward Cullen is from. It's time to meet her Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Escapism And Meeting The 'Rents_

Edward Cullen was the best thing since sliced bread to me. He had starred in his first major film when he was just 17. I was only 9 at the time. However, I remember seeing him on screen even then and thinking 'That's _my_ Prince Charming'. Of course, since then, I have grown up and realized that that relationship will never happen. No matter how much I wished it would.

He used to be a little geeky, with his horrible blue knit-wear and floppy brown hair that was a little greasy. However, now, he was a god. His once lifeless hair was now always styled in a messy disarray making you want to run your fingers through it. It was an amazing shade of dirty blonde with bits of bronze in making it look slightly coppery in the sun. His face was more defined, his jaw was indescribable. The two day stubble he was sporting for the last premiere made him look more mature and sexy. His casual style of clothes was very similar to mine. The innocent crush I'd had on him when I was nine had definitely developed over time. I was slightly obsessed.

He had starred in another major franchise which made all the girls go loopy for him. However, these girls were all fickle. When he was first cast, I was overjoyed. I knew who he was already, unlike most of his fans, and I had also read the books that the film was to be based on. I knew he'd be perfect for the role. I was therefore, both angered and a little surprised, when there was such uproar against him being cast. They even signed a petition!

I remember thinking they must all be blind when they were calling him things like 'ugly', 'hobo', 'scruffy' etc. Didn't they see what I saw? He was the most beautiful man I ever saw, that's for sure. Although, where I was from, there wasn't much choice!

I am from a small town called Aberaeron. It is considered 'the gem of Cardigan Bay'. It is famous in Wales, because of its dolphins and other wildlife. My home looks out over a sparkling river bouncing into the harbour, filled with fishermen and their brightly coloured boats. Even though I did love this place, I had to get away. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the little town, where everyone knew everyone.

I had been living with my Grandmother ever since I could remember. She was more like a mother to me really. She was a little, frail old thing with kind green eyes and greying, ginger hair. She was always in her pastel coloured dresses and a pinny. I started to tear up again. I would miss her so much. it had only been four months since she had passed away. She went quietly, in her sleep. That was something to be thankful for at least…

I was only now beginning to come to terms with her death. It wasn't really unexpected. She was a good age and had been back and forth the doctors quite a lot. But, I thought she had another five years in her at least. Still, it was unhealthy to linger on the 'What if's'. My actual parents had left me when I was three years old. They were hippies, totally irresponsible and they wanted to travel the world.

I hadn't seen them since…until now that is. No visits, phone calls, birthday gifts. Not even a postcard from wherever they were! I didn't miss them. After all, I never really knew them. My Grandmother warned me of them frequently. Apparently, they were always 'Money-grabbing Bastards' - her words not mine- and so I was expecting them to show up for the reading of the will.

"Miss Swan?" the lawyer asked.

"Umm, yes, that's me…and you are?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake.

He eagerly took my hand in his, clutching it slightly too long to be appropriate. I awkwardly slipped my hand from his, rubbing his sweat off my hand on my trousers.

"Jenson Jenks. But, _you_ can call me Jay" he winked. That was disgusting. What has happened to professionalism?

"Mr. Jenks. These are my…parents, Charles and Renee Swan. This is the lawyer that will be reading the will" I introduced them. It was only the second thing I had said to them. The first thing was to tell them to wait in the living room for the lawyer. Renee had tried to hug me, but I managed to avoid it. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I didn't care. She left me after all, not the

other way around.

"Okay, so I guess we should start?" he asked, watching as we all nodded our heads, "so, to my darling granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan, I leave everything. My house, savings and possessions. She knows me well and will know what to do with them. To my son Charles William Swan and his wife Renee Dwyer-Swan, I leave a letter which is enclosed. Please make sure it reaches them. Bella, I love you with all my heart, 'Grandma' Marie Swan,".

The shock that was so obviously written on my parents faces would have been hysterical, had I not been full up after hearing the will.

"She gets everything? That's not fair!" Renee whined.

"Actually it's perfectly fair…feel free to leave _my_ house," I said as I escaped to my room. My things were already packed up into the suitcases. I still had some room for some of Grandma's things though. I knew I couldn't take much with me to London, there wouldn't be enough room in the car. I grabbed my Gran's teddy that she'd had since she was ten. One of the eyes was missing and it was grubby. The fur had been worn away in some places, but I loved it. It was the only thing my Nan had asked me to keep and I intended on keeping the promise. I packed up another couple of photos of us together and one from her wedding day. I took some of her favourite jewellery and packed it all in my case. I would probably sell the rest. After all, not much of it had sentimental value.

I was actually going to do it! I was going to move to a big city. I was actually getting quite excited. I had been looking in all the papers recently for apartments in the city, but they were all too expensive for my budget. I whittled it down to a couple of places. Mostly, they were rooms to rent in someone's home. But, that's what I was viewing them for. I had to see if I would get on with the family. Two joint rooms in a home in Barnes, London, seemed the most promising.

The people who owned the house had wrote in the advertisement that their three children had all moved out and they wanted to help somebody by offering the two spare rooms they had. One of the children visited now and again and therefore, the third room wouldn't be available. It was still more than what some of the others were offering. I'd just have to wait and see…

I lugged my case down the stairs, glad that my visitors had left now, so that I could say goodbye to this place in peace. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I took in what had been my home for the past 17 years. The peeling wallpaper and hideous green paint in the kitchen made me laugh; it was Nan's version of redecorating. I sighed and turned away, heading through the door, pulling it shut behind me. I locked up and got in the car, starting the engine. I let myself have one glance back before I drove away. Escaping towards my new life…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I don't own Twilight. All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I think some of you may have guessed that the Edward in this story is based on Robert himself. Therefore, it's going to be out of character. I hope you like this next chapter and please review. I like to know what you think. Honestly even if it's just a smiley face...**

**Please read my other two stories too. **

**Anyways...enough of my nagging, here's the next part!**

Chapter 2

_Settling Into The Big City_

I beeped loudly as a man in a car overtook me. He cut me off, causing me to swerve and almost crash. Bastard! It's not as if I was a confident driver to begin with. I had not long got my license, I passed first time.

After my heart rate had returned to normal, I looked back down at the map I had spread across the passenger seat. I tried to find the road I was on and the junction I would need next. I almost missed the turning, but managed a quick (and illegal) u-turn.

It had probably taken me twice as long to get to London as it would take any other person. I was one of the overly-cautious types when it came to driving. Probably because of my "uncle" who loved to drive like a maniac. He wasn't really my uncle, just my Nan's friend. But ever since I was a baby, I had called him Uncle Phil. He was sort of like a Dad to me after my biological parents left. He died from cancer a couple of years ago. It took me a while to get over him. Then my Nan died and it was back to step one of the grieving process.

I finally arrived in the very early hours of the morning at the Premier Inn. It was cheap enough for me, but still clean and had good food; so I booked a room until I went to visit the people who had put the ads in the paper. I walked up to the woman at reception, case in tow, and asked for the key to my room. She handed the key over and I sighed. Just my luck to get a room on the top floor. I pressed the button for the lift and it arrived straight away.

I walked down the barely lit corridor, searching for room 120. I finally found it and pulled the key from my pocket, unlocking the door. I pushed it open to see a very simple double bed with two bedside tables, a TV and dresser and an en-suite bathroom which looked nice enough. I couldn't be bothered to have a shower. I was too tired. I didn't even take my clothes off before I fell asleep.

It felt like I'd barely slept five minutes when my alarm started shouting at me to get up. I had a meeting with one of the people from the paper today. I quickly hopped into the shower, almost falling and I had a massive headache.

After washing my hair, which I usually did every night, I searched my bag for some Ibuprofen for my head. I almost did a happy dance when I found them…I hate having headaches. I rushed to dry my waist-length, brown hair and put on some eyeliner that made my hazel eyes pop (as Grandma used to say). I quickly got dressed. I was out of the room in under an hour.

Walking down the streets of London was a massive change from my little town. I breathed in the smoggy air and smiled. I was ready for my adventure. I went to the nearest underground station. I'd have to catch the tube out of the city to Biggin Hill. I was going to meet the woman who could quite possibly be sharing a house with me.

I knocked on the door of her bungalow, it was very cottage-y looking, with hanging basket full of brightly coloured flowers and Ivy growing up the stone walls. It was very pretty. The woman who owned the house must have been in her late sixties. She just kept talking about the history of the town. The fact that Biggin Hill became famous during the Battle of Britain in the summer of 1940, when Spitfire squadrons were stationed there. It was regarded as Britain's principal fighter station, and its ace pilots became national figures, and that the Cudham Lodge estate was acquired by the Royal Flying Corps as a base for testing radio communications.

When she started to rattle on about a composer called Ivor something, I made an excuse to leave and mentally crossed her house off the list. There was no way I could stick _that_ 24/7. No matter how desperate I was!

I had another meeting at seven o'clock tonight with an old couple, Mr and Mrs Platt, they lived in a little two bedroom house in Elm Park, an idyllic town located in Hornchurch, it has both old style buildings as well as newer town houses. It looked quite nice, although I was afraid it would have too much of a small town feel. Something I was trying to escape.

The couple from Barnes, who looked to be the most promising were that last I was going to see. I had a meeting with them tomorrow. I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. I caught the tube back to town. I found a nice little doughnut shop, where I bought a coffee and chocolate doughnut to eat for breakfast. I ate leisurely, trying to waste time.

I walked around a couple of the little boutiques nearby, looking at what clothes they had. Nothing that was my taste. I preferred getting slogan tees from New Look and some cheap skinny jeans from Primark. My leather jacket, I had splurged on. It was £100 when I bought it. Real leather in the darkest black I could find. I wanted it to match everything. It was simple, but both practical and it looked nice on. I looked down at my tattered cons. I'd have to get some more of those soon.

When 7 finally arrived, I was outside of the door. I had been here much earlier, but I took that extra time to look around the town. There was a co=operative along with a boots and they had a few small shops that sold various different things. They had a florist, a DIY shop, a pound shop and a vets. It definitely had a small town feel and I had more or less made my mind up. Even before I'd met the couple.

Sitting in their house, I knew I'd made the right decision. It was a very small house, that was very cluttered and they had about five million cats. Definitely not my scene. I was very polite. Thanking them for letting me view the house. I told them I needed to think about it and I would let them know. It was all down to the house in Barnes.

I walked dejectedly back to the tube and then arrived at the Premier Inn. I hoped that I could find a place soon. Otherwise, I'd be stuck here, paying £50 a night. Screw that!

I had already explored a little of London and I was loving it. I just hope that this next house was suitable and cheap too! After all I didn't even have a job yet. I'd need to try and find one in the next couple of days.

**Thanks for reading, please review and then check out my other stories and then review those too ;) it'll mean a lot to me. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I don't own anything to do with Twilight, at all. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is just my plot and her characters. **

**I know i haven't updated in a while. But i've been busy with school and weddings and christenings and operations. It all comes just after Christmas. So anyways...i hope y'all had a nice start to the New Year and i wish you luck with you new year resolutions! :)**

**Hope you like it...**

Chapter 3

_Mr and Mrs Masen_

I took my time getting ready the next day. Secretly I think I wanted to impress the couple I was going to see in about an hour. They were my last hope after the last two houses I had seen. I new I would quickly run out of money if I was stuck in a Premier Inn. Their names were Mrs Esme Masen and a Mr Anthony Masen. They lived in Barnes, a big-ish town near to London. It looked lovely when I viewed it on Google Maps. Their house was a medium sized town house, painted cream with a cute front garden. I could definitely see myself living there. It just boiled down to what the people were like.

I was definitely starting to get nervous. What if they didn't want me? What if I didn't like them? What if the neighbours were mean? what if they were really posh? The constant question flying through my head had kept me awake throughout the night. It took about 20 minutes to get there from town so I left hurriedly in order to catch the next tube.

When the train stopped at the station I quickly made my way through the crowd. The train was delayed slightly so I would need to hurry in order to get there in time. Being late was not a good impression. I finally found the right house with three minutes to go. I took a large breath. Letting it out slowly to calm myself. I knocked gently on the door and waited.

After a couple of minutes I knocked again. This time the door opened almost immediately and standing there was an extremely handsome man. He had golden blonde hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. He looked aged but it suited him. He was dressed immaculately in a navy suit and he looked kind. I hope this is Mr Masen. I mean who wouldn't want to look at that piece of eye candy every day?

"Yes hello? You must be Isabella? I'm Mr Masen…You can call me Anthony," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Anthony…I prefer Bella"

"Okay then…Bella. Would you like to come in? My wife is finishing up in the kitchen, she'll be with us in a moment"

"Okay, yes" I gingerly walked in, following Anthony into the living room. The walls were a light beige. And they had dark Italian leather sofas. The Plasma took up quite a bit of the wall and down the far end was a small, baby grand piano. I was liking it already. There were a few family photos around. Most of them were from when their children were small. If I didn't have the proof, I'd swear Anthony wasn't old enough to have grown up kids.

We both sat on the sofa. I studied the photos more while we waited for Mrs Masen to join us. I could tell they had two daughters and a son. Anthony told me the daughters were oldest and there was a year difference between them. Their names were Victoria and Elizabeth. They both had fair blonde hair and were gorgeous. This family had good genes. The only pictures of their son were from when he was a small child to his early teens. He too had fair blonde hair and was very cute. Some of his features were familiar somehow…I could probably recognise them from his father. His name was Edward. A very good name if you ask me. But I'm not biased at all!

Mrs Masen joined us a few minutes later. She had very dark (what you would call dirty) blonde hair. Her eyes were a lovely light green colour and she had a pale blue dress on. I almost felt jealous of their beauty. She beamed at me when she entered the room and came over to give me a hug.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Mrs Masen…Esme to you though" she gave me a wink and I smiled back.

"It's lovely to meet you Esme. I was admiring the room. It is beautiful. I can't wait to see the rest of the house.

"Well we'll give you the tour in a moment. Would you like a cup of tea and some cake first, or after?" she gestured to a lovely Victoria Sponge she had brought in.

"Hmmm, hard decision," I laughed "later I think?"

"Yes okay then, later it is!"

"Would you like to know about us first?" Anthony asked.

"Ummm, yes sure" I answered.

"Well, we've been married for thirty years. I am 50 and my wife is 48. We have three children, two daughters, Elizabeth or 'Lizzie' who is twenty nine. She is our little pop star. Although she's not well known. She moved out a long time ago and is living in town with her boyfriend, Michael. Our other daughter is twenty eight. She has only recently moved out because her business has only now started to do well. She owns part of a magazine publishing company with a couple of her friends. Our son is the youngest. He's twenty five and he moved out five years ago. His name is Edward. He doesn't like to be called anything else. We have two rooms free. They join via a door. They were the girls rooms. We're keeping Edward's room for when he visits every now and again. Oh and we do have a dog. She's a really cute little Jack Russell Terrier called "Pattie". Edward named her and we still don't know why he chose that particular name…."

"Oh, I love dogs!" I told them excitedly.

"Well then, that's a bonus!" they grinned at me.

"We'll give you the tour now…" Esme said while standing up. She led the way to the next room. It was a dining room that had a table with six chairs, a drinks bar and patio doors out to the garden. The walls were a deep red, very sophisticated. I loved it. The garden had a patio with a small table a chairs and then the rest was grass (for the dog). I loved everything so far. Next stop was the kitchen. It was very modern. It had oak cupboards with silver handles and black granite worktops. The floor was black tile and the walls were painted a fresh, vibrant green. There was also a breakfast bar. It was gorgeous. I could imagine myself cooking in there.

There was a bathroom downstairs that was light blue with a white suite. It was nice. It had a bath inside with the claw feet on it. It looked like luxury. Upstairs was also amazing. The stairs and landing had cream carpet, a change from the wooden floor of the living room and tile of the kitchen. It was incredibly thick and I insisted that I would take my shoes off before walking up it. The walls were a neutral cream and all along the stairs were funny family pictures and the park and on holidays. It made me sad to think I never really had a family like that.

There were five rooms upstairs. The first was Edward's room. We weren't allowed to go in there. Apparently he was a secretive person. The next two rooms were the ones for rent. One was a light yellow, which had been set up like a living room. It had a large TV and bookshelves either side. On the opposite side was a large desk and a comfy looking cream material sofa, with lemon coloured pillows and throw. The light from the large window was seeping in, making the room glow. It was exactly what I needed. The second room was the bedroom. The walls were a Lilac colour. The king size bed was already made up with various cushions of all different shades of purple and cream. There was a dressing table and a wardrobe too. It was lovely. I gazed at it in awe.

"I guess you like it then?" Esme asked.

"Yes I love it!" I squealed in excitement. She laughed and showed me the bathroom which had a power shower and was orange in colour and it also had a white suite, before we went back downstairs for cake.

"I'll take it" I said immediately after she finished telling me that food was included in the rent price.

We shook hands, with the agreement that I would move in the next day. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I made my way back to the Premier Inn. I informed the girl at reception that I would be leaving the next day. I was excited to move in to my new home. And then find a job…hopefully.

**Please read and review. Thanks xx**

**P.S- if by any chance you have been reading my other stories, they are going on Hiatus. I'm sorry, but i can't juggle more than one story and school and the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I don't own any of the recognisable plot, characters or settings. It all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers. Thanks for all thelovely comments. I especiallywant to thank Angeldolphin01. She has reviewed the most so far. Hooray! As you know i have took a Hiatus on my other stories for now. School work and fanfiction simply don't mix.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review...**

Chapter 4

_Moving In and Sightseeing_

It didn't take me long to pack up my things in the morning. Most of my clothes and valuables were kept in the suitcase which I had jammed into the small space underneath the bed (so that the maids wouldn't steal anything).The only things I had to re-pack were my toiletries, my outfit from yesterday and my make-up. I knew it wouldn't take me too long to pack so I had had a lie-in today. Till eleven. I had to be out by twelve, giving me just enough time to get dressed and check everything was back in my case.

I checked out and was leaving what was my home for the last couple of days. I knew I wanted to sightsee today, like any normal tourist, camera and all. But, I needed to unpack and get settled into my new home with the Masens.

I knocked on the front door. Even though it was technically my house too, I felt too weird just walking in, so I waited patiently for someone to come to the door. Esme opened the door within seconds.

"Oh, Bella dear! You know you can just come in! Me casa sue casa…" she said.

"Okay…thanks" I pulled my suitcase behind me into the hallway.

"Anthony? Can you help Bella with her suitcase please?" Esme called. He soon appeared from outside in the back garden. He gave me a grin before picking up my suitcase, carrying it upstairs.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him. I could hear his chuckle from upstairs.

"Anthony and I have to pop out soon to do some grocery shopping, but you won't be alone for long. Lizzie's coming to visit around 2-ish. That'll give you enough time to get settled in. Perhaps you can go see some more of London with her?" she suggested.

"Umm, yes that would be great. There's so much I would love to see and I really want to meet your children" truthfully, I was a little nervous about whether she would like me. But, if she was anything like her mother, we would get along great. After settling on Lasagne for dinner, I headed upstairs to pack. I heard the door going not long after that, signalling that the Masens had left.

I let out a huge sigh before beginning to unpack the small amount I had in my case. I put my favourite picture of my Grandma and me on the bedside table. We were sitting on one of the benches along the harbour early in the morning. We looked happy.

I placed all of my clothes in hangers in the wardrobe. It wasn't much, I would definitely need to go shopping soon. My favourite books were placed on the bookshelves. The classics like Jane Austen collection, the Bronte sisters and George Orwell. Charles Dickens and Shakespeare. There were some modern ones like the new Vampire Saga and some cute romantic-comedy books by Dorothy Koomson and Sophie Kinsella. These had all been packed in a big cardboard box that had been hidden in the boot of my car.

The knick-knacks me and my Grandma had collected over the years joined the books on the shelf. A little lucky bear from Ireland, a small camel made of silk from Tunisia. A bronze elephant from some caves in Wales; and some stones with diamonds in them! There was a cute little fairy statue of my Gran's. She had bought it when I was young. My Gran's teddy bear also got pride of place on the shelf. Next to unpack was my DVD collection. It was split into two small-ish boxes in the back of my car. A quick trip downstairs and a not-so-quick trip back up and the boxes were ready to unpack. I managed to sort them into alphabetical order and stack them neatly on the other bookcase. I was a neat freak when it came to my DVDs. I had everything from the Sound of Music to Rambo. From Mama Mia to The Blind Side and Kick-Ass. I was very proud of my collection indeed. And, of course, I had every single film that Edward Cullen had starred in. He was my guilty pleasure.

I was exhausted by the time I had finished and I sank into my new comfy sofa, drifting into a lovely nap.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice from downstairs calling out. I leapt up from the sofa and checked the time. It had been two hours! I rushed downstairs to greet Lizzie. She was standing just inside the door, her coat still on and bag in hand. She was even more beautiful in real life. I was slightly jealous…okay a lot!

"Hi, sorry, I fell asleep after unpacking. I'm Bella; the lodger of sorts…you must be Lizzie?" She answered with an affirmative nod.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Now…get your shoes, money and communications. Mom said something about a tour of London?" she said with a grin.

"Oh yes, that'd be great!" I answered excitedly. I quickly put on my shoes and coat, grabbing my bag before exiting through the door. Lizzie followed behind, locking up the house after us.

We decided on visiting the museums first. They were free and entertaining and we'd have time to get to know each other. We arrived a the Natural History museum. Seeing some of the animals looking so life-like was starting to freak me out.

"So, how old are you Bell?" She asked, breaking our comfortable silence. I loved how she had given me another nickname. It showed we were bonding.

"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in a couple of months though" I said uncomfortably. I knew that I was much younger than her and I didn't want her to treat me like a kid.

"Oh, I've always wanted a little sister!" she exclaimed happily. We both started giggling when other people turned to stare at us. We walked into the next section of the museum all about babies…great. Some of it was really gruesome. I can safely say I won't be getting pregnant any time soon.

"So what brings you to London anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, well I was living with my Gran in a small town in Wales. It was okay, but I'm not the small town type. When she died not long ago, I began to feel claustrophobic in the little town and decided it was time for a new life in the big city" I explained briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear about you Gran…if you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?"

"My parents? I don't know. I've only ever seen them twice. The last time was at my Gran's will reading. They wanted some money," I could see the pity in her face, "don't worry, I don't care for them. They were too young when they had me and so they dumped me with Gran while they did want they wanted. She was like a mother to me…" I could feel myself tearing up so I changed the subject.

We talked about everything from favourite colours to fashion to films and I found out we actually had lots of things in common. Including a love for Indian food. She promised to invite me over to her new flat for some Take-away next week. I gladly accepted, happy that I had made a good friend already. The big city didn't seem half as scary when you knew a couple of people.

I was absolutely shattered when I got in from sightseeing. Not that we went anywhere besides the museum and the café close by. We had made arrangements to go out on Friday with Victoria too, we were going to have a picnic in the park and then go on the London eye. I just hoped Victoria was as nice as Lizzie is.

I greeted the Masens, quickly explaining my day and how I had already eaten with Lizzie before dragging myself upstairs and collapsing onto the bed. Darkness overcame me instantly and the next thing I heard was the annoying beeping sound that I knew belonged to my alarm.

**You know what to do...R&R please? xxx**


End file.
